Cold December Night
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Javier was alone for Christmas Eve, and Lanie knew it. But when he had asked her to spend the night with him, she had declined. Honestly, now, she couldn't even remember why. Just a lil' story to make the desperate Esplanie shippers (like me) happy for Christmas. Lanie/Javi all the way, Post Secret Santa.
1. 1

**Yo Guys! I'm back! With a new Esplanie Xmas little thing. Just wrote it in French to make myself happy after Secret Santa (sad they didn't spend Xmas together in the end...) at first and then I thought about my English talking Esplanie shippers friends (Yes Kellie, I'm talking about you :D) and decided to translate it. I have to thank my lovely and wonderful friend Jabamiah who helped me translating. She rooocks. **

**By the way, we both wrote a story in French and started translating it. Named "The Hamptons" and French people who read it LOVED it. So maybe you would too! It's posted here as well, and it's Caskett/Esplanie/RyanJenny/Everyone. So "The Hamptons" posted by Jabamiah...Give a try, we really enjoyed writing it :) Thanks!**

**Okay, enough talking. Just, this story will be 3 chapter long. The title is inspired of Michael Buble's Xmas lovesong "Cold December night" and you should totally listen to it while listeling because it perfectly fits and it's a lovely song and it inspired me.**

**Voilà, think I said the most important...It's really a cheesy something to make the shippers happy ahha. After all, it's Christmas :D Enjoy, and as it's Christmas...Oh I would LOVE reviews as Xmas presents ;)_  
_**

. . .

. .

_COLD DECEMBER NIGHT_

_Each year I ask for many different things, but now I know what my heart wants you to bring. - Michael Bublé_

. . .

No sooner had she arrived at her friend Briana's dinner than already, Lanie regretted to be there. Of course she liked her friends and was happy to see them again. And, even during the appetizers, they had a great fun talking about gossips on people they knew, or used to know. They had a great time and laughed a lot – which was a good thing since she almost forgot how to enjoy herself because of her work. But from the moment she entered Briana's house, and when she hugged her to welcome her, Lanie couldn't help but think about Javier. He was alone, tonight, and she knew it. Like her, Javier was lonely, without a family, or, let's say to sum up, that he had complicated family issues. He was alone that night, and he even had asked her to spend the night with him, but she had declined. Honestly, she couldn't even remember why.

While she was now eating her curry chicken and having fun (well, supposed to have some) with Briana, Colleen and Andrea, she couldn't stop thinking about him. And for a few minutes now, she wasn't listening to her friends anymore. After all, the conversation – about Andrea's cousin Kellie's love life- wasn't the most captivating ever. All she wanted now was to be with him, it was suddenly crystal clear. Of course she always had wanted him in her life in a way, even just for sexual reasons but now, it wasn't enough for her. Lately, she had surprised herself thinking of how much she missed him. The way he took her out for dinner sometimes, the way they watched TV together on his couch…she just missed everything.

As she was deeply regretting her decision of being there instead of being with him, Lanie finally thought about a way to show him she was still caring and thinking about him : texting him.

As she was determined to send him a few words, Lanie took out her phone from her small black purse, which perfectly matched her beautiful black velvet dress. Hiding the phone on her lap, she entered her password and noticed that she had an unread message, which was weird because she hadn't felt it vibrating in her purse. Curious, Lanie clicked on the envelope displayed on the screen. When the recipient's name was revealed, a shiver ran all over her body, from top to bottom.

_"Wish you were with me tonight._

_J."_

Feeling her heart beating faster and faster, Lanie couldn't stop reading those few words, a foolish smile on the lips. Looked like he also had had the idea to text her. He was still thinking about her. And, he wanted her to be with him, during Christmas time. She smiled even more, but also wondered even more: what the hell was she still doing there?!

"Lanie, what do you think?" '

Still staring at the message, it took her a few seconds to realize that Andrea had spoken. Then she raised her head with an air of panic, like a schoolgirl caught in the act of cheating.

"…Sorry?

« You okay ? » Briana frowned with a small smile.

« yeah, yeah, I'm… »

Then, Lanie sighed and remained silent for a few seconds. She had to be honest with herself….and with her friends.

« Girls I'm sorry…I need to be somewhere else, tonight."

. . .

She came to his place in no time. Wrapped in her black and warm coat, and holding her purse in one hand, Lanie took a few steps closer to the door of his apartment, feverishly.

She hadn't let him know she was about to show up, and, suddenly she had the feeling that it might not be a good idea ...

But finally, she rolled her eyes, mentally ordered herself to be strong, and put her finger on the door ring. After all, it wasn't the first time she visited him since their breakup, and lately, their "relationship" was far less conflicting.  
The bell rang. Feeling her heart beating faster again, the beautiful ME began to pace up and down around the hallway. A minute had passed, then two. Then three. Finally, Lanie rolled her eyes with a disappointed smile. Obviously, he wasn't there. He may have had other last minute plans, like spending the night at Ryan's place…  
With a sigh of disappointment, Lanie opened the door stairs.

After walking down the front steps of the building, Lanie found herself in the street again, on this sidewalk, overflowing with snow. Actually, it was still snowing heavily and the air was incredibly cold. Staring at the sky with a pout, the Examiner was about to unfold her umbrella to protect herself from the snow, when a voice interrupted her.

"Lanie?"

She barely turned her head, her hands still around the handle of her umbrella. He was there, standing a few feet away from her on the sidewalk. Javier Esposito. The detective had snow everywhere on his navy blue coat and in his hair, as if he had walked for a long time under the snow. And most importantly, he looked incredibly surprised to see her.  
With a nervous smile, Lanie gave up on the idea of opening her umbrella, and took a step towards him.

"... Hi Javier. '

He took a step closer as well.

"What are you ..."

But he didn't finish his sentence, however, too busy gazing at her and slowly realizing how beautiful she was…The black velvet dress he could spot under her coat, her long black hair stuck behind her ear with a gold bar, the carmine red lipstick she was wearing on her pretty lips ... everything was perfect. Not to mention the dark makeup on her eyes, emphasizing the intensity of her gaze, the thing he loved the most about her.

"You are so beautiful." He swallowed hard, raising his eyes to her face after staring maybe a little bit too long the curves of her body.

Lanie smiled and looked away for a few seconds, confused.

"Thank you."

After a few seconds of silence, he approached her again.

"So ... What are you doing here, Dr. Parish?» He asked with a smile that gave Lanie glad the urge to hit him but also jump on him at the same time.

"Well, I thought you were alone tonight, but... by the way, may I ask where you were? If it's not intrusive…" ? she stammered.

"Long story." He smiled. "I was invited to dinner. '

"Oh. "Lanie reacted.

" 'was during the case." He started to explain. "Turned out that I had to give a mother and her son something that belonged to them and when I was there, she asked me to stay for dinner. And as I had nothing else to do ... I just stayed."

Lanie smiled bitterly.

"Nice of her ... glad you had a good time. " She nodded, with a hint of jealousy she wished she could hide a little better.

"what about you?" he asked with a gorgeous smile.

Lanie shrugged.

"I hadn't seen my girls for a long time and I was really happy to see them tonight, but ... it was kinda boring. " she confessed, a little bit disappointed.

"Oh. Sorry. " Javier whispered.

"Doesn't matter. "Lanie smiled.

After a few seconds standing in front of each other silently, Javier frowned.

"Wait a minute ... If you said your dinner was boring and you left, and now you're in front of my building ... you…left your friends for me? "

Lanie sighed, Javier wasn't a stupid man, otherwise she wouldn't have dated him. She looked down, biting her lips, before shaking her head.

"No ..." she finally said. "I was just there, walking and then I found myself in front of your place, and ..."

Esposito couldn't help but felt his smile growing as he saw her stammering and Lanie glared at him.

"Fine." She sighed. "I knew you were alone and I didn't want you to spend the Eve on your own…is that a crime, detective?" she challenged.  
His deep brown eyes were still on her, making her more and more nervous.

"... Why? "He whispered, stepping over. Her breath caught for a second, as she stared at him, mesmerized by his proximity.

"... Because…no one should spend Christmas alone... and also because, I've read your text ... and I realized that I also wanted to be with you. "

Javier shrugged.

"Thought you didn't want to see me 'cause it would be too sad and pathetic…" he mocked with an adorable smile.

Lanie smiled back and rolled her eyes. Above them, the snow was still falling and the wind was playing with her long hair.

"You don't get it, Javi…"

The look she gave him made him shiver, way more than the cold wind of the night.

"I want to be with you….but not because it's Christmas." She whispered, without blinking. He wasn't blinking anymore either.

Oh.

According to the look on his face, Esposito clearly didn't expect that. He swallowed again and didn't move, totally intoxicated by her words, her proximity, her eyes ... just by her. Lanie didn't move either. She was waiting for his reaction, and as he didn't move, she was now afraid she shocked him and made a fool of herself. She was afraid that maybe, he didn't want her anymore….that it was too late. After all, she broke up with him, and she pushed him away for one year…except for sex, but maybe he didn't even want this anymore.

_So please just fall in love with me, this Christmas  
There's nothing else that I will need, this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever,  
So kiss me on this cold December night_

While she was still over thinking everything, under this cold and freezing snow, Javier finally stepped forward and without a word, grabbed her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Quickly, she felt his tongue playing with hers, and let him do whatever he wanted to do, too intoxicated to react. After a few seconds, she pulled him closer, surrounding his shoulders with her arms and raised to her tiptoes to compensate their size difference.

She let out a small moan against his mouth, feeling a new heat wave warming up her body, despite the low temperature of the winter night.

Javier released one of her cheeks to stroke her hair and when he broke the kiss in a breathless moan, he kissed her cheek and licked his way down to her neck. Feeling the cold snow on her neck and also his hot breath and lips against her sensitive skin, she shuddered and let out a small laugh.

A moment later, they had managed to sneak into the lobby of his building, still kissing each other like high school sweethearts between two steps. Javier had pressed Lanie against the wall of the elevator and kept kissing her neck while stroking her hair. Lanie enjoyed every single of his wet kisses, and to prove it to him, she firmly grabbed his back. Once in the hallway, Javier had kissed her from the second she left the elevator. Too busy devouring each other, he still managed to guide them to his apartment and opened the door quite easily, considering his eyes were still closed and that he was obviously focused on her and her only. Still welded to each other, they crept into the apartment just before he vigorously slammed the door behind them with his foot, swinging his set of keys on the floor.

Still against his mouth, Lanie stroked his cheeks then slid her hands on his neck and chest, under his coat. The garment had hit the floor, and a few seconds later, Lanie's coat joined it. When she put her hand under Javier's shirt, and touched his stomach, the detective groaned against her lips. She kept stroking his skin and lowered her hand to the waistband of his jeans. Against her thigh, she could feel how aroused he was and how much he wanted her. She brought down her hand into his pants, and started stroking the sensitive skin of his crotch but a few seconds later, Javier pulled his hand on her and looked at her, silently suggesting her a better place to keep doing what they were doing. One look was enough. Lanie smiled and Javier captured her lips again while lifting her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, and he crossed his apartment until his bedroom with the ME in his arms, as she was still biting his lower lip.

. . .

**I know, I know...too easy. But It's Christmas...and I wanted something simple for them, FOR ONCE lol.**  
**Scene two coming soon :) Naaaaaaawwww I'm stupidly smiling now. Love them SO much.**


	2. 2

**Thanks to the lovely people who reviewed :) you put a giant smile on my face guys! *virtually hugging you***  
**For this chapter special thanks again to my partner in crime Jabamiah as she translated all the scene for me as I was super busy and I just added a few things. Thank you my love you rock. Enjoy =)  
**

...

Two naked bodies were lying down in Detective Esposito's bed. The sheets and blankets were a total mess. On the left side, Lanie was lying down, her head resting on Javier's chest while she was tracing circles on his stomach with her finger. Javier was enjoying the moment with a smile on his face, gently stroking her long dark hair that was falling on her shoulder.

"Do you regret leaving your dinner for me?" he asked after a few seconds, staring at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe she had joined him. This was all he had ever wanted for Christmas. And his dream had come true. He almost pinched himself. However, he was kind of afraid that Lanie had regrets already. After all, she'd already had some in the past. But when he felt Lanie's lips against his torso, all his fears vanished.

"You really want me to answer your question?" she said playfully as she kissed his chest again. His smile widened as he stroked the top of her head.

"I'm so glad you came."

"Me too. So much…" she admitted with a smile as she raised her head to meet his eyes. He smiled at her tenderly and kissed her on the forehead, which was slightly wet from the intercourse they just had. Then he gently moved some of her hair aside and gazed at her, a little bit distracted.

"What happened to us last year, Lanie? I mean…Why were we so afraid…"

Lanie bit her lips and shrugged.

"I don't know…I think that, most of all, it's my fault. And I'm so sorry about it, Javi."

He shook his head.

"It's not all your fault."

"Come on. I've been shutting you out for almost a year!" she said strongly.

With a pout, Javier shook his head again.

"I'm not asking for explanations, chica. You had your reasons to do it, and I respect that. I just want to understand why you think it'll be different, if this time…well I mean…I mean if we try again…" he didn't finish, but Lanie had felt his fear, the fear that she might reject him again, like in the past, when things would become "serious" again.

This time, the ME raised her beautiful dark eyes to him.

"It will be different, because I'm tired of making you believe that I don't want anything serious between us…because I don't want you to think we are over and let you move on…and because if we've been seeing each other sometimes for…well you know…well, I miss everything between us…I miss what we used to be.", she managed to say, her voice almost shaky.

"I miss us too…" he confessed with a soft voice. "And I wouldn't be able to move on… Never," he whispered as his lips softly brushed hers.

"Besides, if you had asked me to wait fifteen more years, I would have done it," he added in a whisper, staring at her. Lanie smiled and kissed him again, before putting a fresh hand on his bristly cheek to bring him even closer. She let her tongue venturing in his mouth and kissed him passionately, as if she wanted to thank him for what he had just said.

"Are you sure you couldn't forget about me?" she whispered, breathless.

"I am", he whispered back against her lips.

Lanie slightly raised her head, searching for his eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"What about…the girl you had dinner with?"

His eyes widened and he let out a laugh.

"…Really?!"

"Well, maybe you liked her", she shrugged.

"Well, maybe yes," he agreed, as he stared at the ceiling again.

"Not to mention she was HOT…"

Lanie gave him the eye and hit him hard on the arm.

"Ouch", he laughed.

"Did you hear what you said?"

"What?" he laughed again. "Baby, you're the one saying I might have liked her…"

Lanie frowned again and turned her head, trying hard not to smile in front of him.

"Hey chica, don't be jeal…"

"Shut up", she grumbled as she put herself away from him. Then she sat on the bed and wrapped herself into the white sheet, putting it around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Javier sighed as he watched her wrapping the sheet around her breasts.

"Come with me."

Javier yawned and sighed.

"…where?"

He was feeling so good in this bed that he didn't want to get up as he started to feel sleepy after sex.

Lanie looked back at him with a grin and caught his arm to help him get up.

"It's Christmas."

"So what?"

She sighed.

"So, there's a lot of cheesy Christmas movies on TV."

"'Supposed to motivate me?" he laughed.

Lanie rolled her eyes.

"Come on…Besides, after what we did, I'm starving." She added, still trying to make him move.

Amused, he rolled his eyes too.

"I have to admit I'm starving too…but I'd rather stay in bed with you against me…" he purred as he gave her a look that made her knees feel weak. She summoned up her strength to resist the urge to fall back in bed with him. Not to mention that he was now running his fingers on the her arm and definitely, Lanie wasn't indifferent to his touch.

"Javi…" she purred back.

"What", he smiled, still stroking her soft chocolate skin.

"Baby if I don't eat something soon, I won't have strength enough to do anything more tonight..."

Lanie didn't finish her sentence and looked at him suggestively.

Oh, he knew what she meant.

"Pizza? We can be delivered in twenty minutes", the detective quickly replied as he left his bed right away. Lanie gave him an amused look as she watched him grabbing his phone in no time.

...

**I know that was shoooort. The last chapter will be longer. I almost finished working on it so you'll hopefully have it tomorrow :) let's spread the esplanie loooove 3  
**


	3. 3

**Hello my dear readers! Thank you again for your reviews. Here is the last chapter I just finished to work on. Hope you'll like it. I honestly don't know if I like it or not. I think I do, but I don't know if they could actually have this talk for real lol. I wouldn't mind if they did though ;) Well, you'll see. I still loved translating it. They're cute in French but even more adorable in English :D **

**Enjoy your reading!**

...

...

.

The couch was a little cramped for two people and yet, Lanie and Javier had found a way to settle in a rather comfortable way. He was lying on her, as she had nestled herself on the couch and had pulled the sheet over them.

Between two rounds of lovemaking, they had eaten a royal pizza as a Christmas Eve dinner, and its empty cardboard box was now lying on the coffee table of the living room, next to two glasses, an half started bottle of red wine, some vanilla ice cream with whipped cream (Lanie's weakness and it quickly became Javier's one as well when Lanie was covered with it) and a fruit basket filled with grapes and apples.

Captivated by the television and the Christmas movie currently airing, Lanie felt her focus fade a little, when she felt warm lips touching her neck skin.

"Javi ..." she sighed slightly amused.

"Mm ..." he replied, as he lifted his lips until he gently bit her cheek.

"You're not paying attention to the movie..."

"I have better things to focus on..." Was the reply Javier gave her with a smile, his lips still against her soft skin. Smiling as well, Lanie turned her head slightly towards him.

"Before dinner we were about to start round five, right?" he grinned, now kissing her chin.

"Baby, I looooove this movie…"

"And you looooove me too" he joked "so how 'bout you tape it and watch it later? » he softly asked, before kissing her.

"and how about you let me finish it and I'd love you even more?" she replied against his lips.

Javier rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

« Fine. You can watch it. »

She grinned successfully.

« Thank you honey. I'll definitely pay you back during round five… » she teased.

« Lookin' forward to that. » he grinned, lowering his head on her chest, using her as a pillow, and she started stroking his short hair. Javier enjoyed feeling her fingers in his hair, as he started watching the movie, but he quickly frowned.

"Why do you love this crappy story anyway?"

"The guy saving the princess is hot."

He laughed.

"Got it."

"I always loved it…since I'm a little girl, actually. And watching it now remind me of how much I loved Christmas before…It's really a special thing when you're a kid… » she explained, still stroking his hair.

Then Javier lifted his head to look at her in the eyes and smiled. Still laid on her, he got up and sat next to her on the couch, as she was still under the sheet.

"What..." she started wondering when he got up and now that he seemed so thoughtful. Javier ran a hand in his short hair.

"Nothing…I mean…what you just said reminded me of what Kevin told me today…That him and Jenny are gonna start their own family…Having kids, I mean."

Lanie's eyes widened.

"That's great news." She softly answered, smiling.

"Yeah…you should have seen him…He was so…I don't know. So excited, and I was moved to see him like that. He's so mature now…Of course we're not as close as we were before and I kinda miss that...but I'm so happy for them. »

"Look at you, Javier Esposito…" Lanie started with a smile, eying him. "Are you…almost crying?"

"No." he laughed, shaking his head.

" Didn't know you were so sensitive…" she added, slowly stroking the little hair near his ear. Javier looked down, confused.

"Baby, that's adorable."

"It's not."

"Ready to become Uncle Javi?" she teased.

Javier looked up, gazed at her and nodded.

"Yeah. And to be honest…I think I'm even ready for more than that."

Lanie stopped smiling but kept staring at him. Their talk was suddenly getting serious…it wasn't about Jenny and Kevin anymore.  
She sat up a little under the sheet.

"what do you mean?"

"Kevin thinks we live in such a ugly world that he said he didn't want to bring a kid into that…And I told him that having kids was maybe the only way to protect us from the darkness of the world ,and that it was definitely a way to make it prettier."

"Beautiful answer." Lanie smiled, sparks in the eyes.

"Think so?"

"Yes."

He shyly smiled.

"Well, when I told him that, I realized that…that's what I want too."

When he finished his sentence, Javier remained silent for a few seconds, still thinking about it, and Lanie could see how serious and concerned he was. She kept looking at him without blinking for a few seconds, and bit her lips, before talking again.

"Then…maybe we should do the same."

First, Javier thought he didn't hear well. Then he frowned and looked at her, almost shocked.

"….what?"

"A baby. Maybe we should start our own family as well. You just said you're ready, right ? »

He wanted to, but he couldn't talk, and kept looking at her, endlessly.

« I… »

« Unless you don't want to have a family with me… » she teased, now touching his stomach with her toes.

"Lanie, stop it…It's serious. You…you're serious?"

« I am. » she nodded.

He couldn't answer anything. Instead, he kept looking at her silently with a semi opened mouth.

"Listen…" she started again, putting her hair behind her ear. "I know you have a tough past, Javi, and I know we didn't even talk about it, but I respect your privacy…besides I'm not really willing to share my past with you either…. » she finished, biting her lips. Simply the fact of talking about her past made her nervous.

"But I want you to know that I'm here for you, today. And that…I…never stopped loving you. »

That was the hardest part. But she had said it. Her voice was now shaking a bit, but she kept going.

"So if you need a family today, I want you to know that…I think I'm ready. Ready to offer you something I know you've always wanted…Ready to share this with you."

Her last words were a whisper. Her beautiful brown eyes were still on him when he finally found a way to talk.

"Lanie I…I didn't expect that." He stammered. « Who are you and where's the real Lanie Parish ? »

Lanie smiled and rolled her eyes, as she touched his stomach with her foot again.

"It's me, silly."

He tenderly smiled back and grabbed her hand.

« Seriously, Chica…You just offered me the best Christmas present ever, you know." He whispered. « and I'd love to have a baby with you. But I want you to want it as much as I do. »

She frowned.

"I want it too, Javi."

The Detective bit his lower lip and slowly shook his head, as he still had her fingers in his.

"Lanie, I know last year was pretty tough for both of us, and I know you still have this fear of getting serious…I can feel it."

"Jav…"

"No let me finish", he gently asked her. "Hearing you say that you want a baby with me…I just couldn't expect something like that. And I trust you if you say you want it too…But I don't want to rush it…We're just back together…We have time, right?"

Finally, she smiled and nodded.

"Plenty of time. »

« All I need for now, is you. I don't need to have kids yet to know you're my family…My new family. Because you are."

"You are mine too." She smiled, squeezing his fingers as she felt her eyes moisten a little.

Giving her her smile back, he shrugged.

"Besides, I don't want Ryan to think we stole his idea…"

Her laugh gave him chills everywhere.

"And you know what?" he added, playfully, as he slowly lowered on her again.

"what…" she smiled back, loving the sparks in his eyes.

"I'm quite a selfish guy…and I want to have you for myself only…" he whispered, setting his body on the sheets, against hers.

Powerless, she let him kiss her.

"I'm so not ready to share you with someone else" he breathed on her lips "…not even a Javier Junior…"

He was about to kiss her again but Lanie laughed and dodged the kiss.

"Oh, my, God…Never."

« Never what ? »

« This name. »

He frowned.

« What's wrong with it ? »

« Well…Let's say to be nice that your name isn't my favorite thing about you… » she replied, about to kiss him but this time, he was the one dodging the kiss abruptly.

« Ouch."

« Oh, come on… what's the big deal? »

He laughed bitterly.

« The big deal is, I just learned my girlfriend actually hates my name. »

The gorgeous ME rolled her eyes.

"I never said I hate it… Besides, what really matters is that I love you, right?" she asked, pulling him closer with a hand behind his head.

"Because I really do." She whispered, touching his nose with hers, just before her lips brushed his. Javier closed his eyes and kissed her back with all he had, intoxicated.

"Love you too." He purred between two kisses. « Also love your name…but like you, it's definitely not the thing I love the most 'bout you… » he teased against her lips.

She smiled when he released her mouth and started kissing her cheek, her neck, and her shoulder. He lowered the sheet, still his mouth on her shoulder, and started languidly kissing his way down her breasts. As he was worshipping her chest, Lanie suddenly felt his warm hand on her belly, then following his path to her private parts, and arched against him, letting out a moan.

"Javi…"

"Thought you didn't like my name." he mocked against her breasts, making her laugh.

...

**THE END**!

**Aren't they hot and adorable? ahaha. Hope you liked it! I know maybe they wouldn't talk about having kids and especially coming from Lanie...but I don't know...I wanted her to want to have a family with him because she loves him and knows it's what he wants...and even if she's still afraid of commitment I think she's not gonna be afraid forever and especially if it means being with him..So far in the shows she seems stil afraid but after all we don't know AND the secret santa morgue scene clearly showed how ready she is to see him again and not only for sex because she clearly used the words "GET TOGETHER" and it can mean so much more I know the writers wrote it on purpose :) and the look she gave him, the freakin "don't worry we're so not over and we'll spend so much other christmas together" look killed me ahah.**

**They HAVE to get back together and we, Esplanie fans HAVE to show that we're here! So, really, I say it again : KEEP TWEETING ANDREW MARLOWE. He needs to know the Esplanie army is here and ready. I won't give up on them and nobody should, Jon and Tam have too much chemistry and we can't let that go...Tweet tweet tweet guys! Andrew, Terri, Castle's ABC account, Jon, Tamala, the writers...Just, TWEET and show your love! Okay I stop talking now lol. Hope you liked it, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS...and HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone! *HUGS***


End file.
